Nina's Feelings on Zero and Ichii
by Hedgie Hanyou
Summary: This is a story on Nina's feelings of Zero and Ichii. I hope you all read and review. Like this please and no flames.


**Hey there. I decided to make other stories, other than Sonic the Hedgehog stories. I mean I love to make Sonic the Hedgehog stories, but I do love anime, too. I found this anime when I was exploring YouTube (on my free-time), and somehow I've fallen in love with it. I found that it was cute and funny at the same time. You may not know this anime but you can search for it on YouTube, its called "Save Me! Lollipop". I know it says 'Mamotte! Lollipop', but this is how it's spelled and sounds in Japanese. I hope you like this story and favorite it.**

**_Nina's Feelings on Zero and Ichii_**

**_-Nina's P.O.V-_**

Hi there! I'm Nina Yamada, I'm twelve years old, and I'm a seventh grader in middle school.

…I'm also the girl that swallowed the Crystal Pearl…

It may have been a bummer thing to do, but it was also a good thing…

Bad: I get chased by examinees who will do _ANYTHING _to get the pearl- to pass an examinee test to become a professional sorcerer.

Good: That was the day that I met Zero and Ichii and the day that they promised to protect me until the examinee text is over on Christmas day.

It may be a long time…

…But… The time is coming pretty fast…

I don't want Zero, Ichii, and Zura to leave me.

I know that's selfish to say, but…

I can't help it…

_I FEEL IN LOVE WITH BOTH ZERO AND ICHII!_

_Sigh_… I know I may not show it, but I truly have fallen for both sorcerers… or amateurs.

Here's my perspective of both guys…

**_Zero:_**

Cons: He torments me, calls me a "Idiot", "Dork", "Stupid" (He even had the nerve to call me a "Wench"), He was suppose to marry KuKu and didn't even bother to tell me about it, He goes by his own rules, Girls fawn over him, Never bothers to wake me up for school, Gets jealous easily, Really impatient and a has short temper, cocky and rude, and he is so immature.

But there is Pros.

Pros: He is protective of me, Keeps his promise, Is sometimes honest with me, Caring, Sometimes kind, Calm at times, sometimes mature, Helps me with things, Has what I want in a guy, and he even tries to be nice to me (Even though I don't appreciate it).

He may have more cons than pros, but I can't help but love him.

**_Ichii:_**

Cons: Has Rokka all other him, Had let her kiss him, He was once a rebellious bad boy that loved to start fights with a street gang and used Zero to his own needs and qualities, and he almost had Sarasa (His step-sister) and Jeff (Zero's older brother and his half brother-in-law) cancel their wedding.

He may be a gentleman, but he does have cons. He isn't Mr. Perfect.

Pros: He is mature, Protects me, Keeps his promise, Honest with me, Caring, Kind, Calm, Always nice to me, Has what I want in a guy, and helps me with things.

More pros, but has some cons. I still love him though.

I don't know who I'm going to spend my life with, but whoever it may be… I'll be happy with whoever I'll end up with.

But for now, I have to spend time with both of them (Even Zura) because the time is soon coming up.

Where we part and never see each other again…

"Hey, Nina! You ready to go yet! I'm starving!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Zero! I was just thinking?"

See what I mean by him being impatient?

"Well stop thinking and let's get going! Ichii, back me up here!"

But, I still love that part of him.

"Zero, stop bothering Nina and just let her do what she wants."

Thanks again, Ichii.

"No, don't worry, Ichii. I'm fine, let's go now."

Me, Zero, Ichii, and Zura soon walk in the direction to my favorite cake shop. The place I first met Ichii and Zero, along with Youka and Hatsuka.

As we walk, I still think about my future with them.

"Hi, Nina! It's good to see you again! Isn't that right, Fo?!"

"C'mon, San! We still got to get the Crystal Pearl!"

"You stay away from my Ichii! Oh Ichii, my love! Take me with you! Gou do something!"

"Lady Rokka, please behave and don't cause any attention to us."

"Oh Nina, my love! I came back for you! Am I right, Nanase?! "

"Please, Yakumo! Help me get the pearl and you can have Nina!"

Of course, San, Forte, Gou, and Nanase are _STILL _after the pearl and Rokka and Yakumo are _STILL _after Ichii and me.

_Sigh_… I wonder what it will be like if I didn't meet everyone.

Well, it would've been boring and less drama issues.

But… I don't mind one bit… As long as I'm with Zero and Ichii, I'll be fine and safe.

I still want to be with both of them and the rest.

I just hope that they won't kill me, most likely Rokka for that matter.

I wonder… If Zero or Ichii feels the same way about me. I mean I know Zero is a year older than me (13 years old) and Ichii is two years older (14 years old), but they are still perfect for me.

"Hey, you guys! Stop this commotion, please! You're all going to draw attention on us!"

"Yeah! I don't want to face more examinees for a bit! I just want to relax for a bit longer!"

"Zero, Ichii. Let's just keep walking, because Zura is starving, too."

"Okay, Nina. Let's go."

I just know that the three of us are going to be together for a while- until Christmas Day.

Until the day- I'll stay with Ichii and Zero, because I care and love them with my heart.

Or until I find my destined soul-mate, to love, care, and be with all my heart _and _soul.

_I, somehow, have a feeling that who I love most is…_

**Ok, that was good. But this is not my best work, either. I'm trying my best in these stories, but I somehow feel like I lost my touch. At least I left a cliffhanger. I might make another story like this one, but on Zero's and Ichii's perspectives on Nina and their feelings towards her. I might even make a chapter story on these other stories. I might even make a Sonic the Hedgehog one, too. Or Inuyasha, Rosario + Vampire, or My Bride Is a Mermaid. I feel like I might rush on these, but I'll still try. Check out Mamotte! Lollipop (Save Me! Lollipop) on YouTube for the episodes. I hope to read good reviews on this. R&R!**

**-Hedgie Hanyou (Old username: SonadowFan777)**


End file.
